The Bartered Uke
by elloshort
Summary: Captain Uchiha couldn't believe he agreed to play the game. He couldn't believe he's risking his life and dignity for a slave he didn't even know. He couldn't believe that he was...falling in love? SasuNaru Semi AU
1. Prologue

**The Bartered Uke**

**By: Chery D.**

**Beta-d by: IkiIki **_(Thank you so much )_

_Based on the book The Bartered Bride by Mary Jo Putney _

**Disclaimer: **_I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't._

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the feeling I have for you is love. I constantly think of you when you're gone. If you're okay, if you're safe and when will I see you again. I imagine my life with you. Hell, even when I'm at the market, I buy ramen just in case you ever come over just to eat. I've asked Sakura how she knew she loved Lee. Her symptoms for Lee are just what I feel for you. Naruto, you're always on my mind. You're my Sun that brightens my day whenever I'm around you. I'm dark and you are light. Not to offend you, but you are my complete opposite. I really don't know, but you sort of complete me. You know what I'm thinking and how I feel behind my mask. You are the only one who sees me. The REAL me. You can show and feel the emotions I cannot, well, except for one. The one I feel for you. The one I'm absolutely sure of. I give you my heart. You can love it or break it. Just know I love you. So today, on top of this empty space on the Hokage monument, I'm asking to be a part of your future. For I know that with your heart and determination you will achieve your goal and dream of being the greatest Hokage and your face will be carved here, on where we stand right now. Naruto, if you haven't guessed by now," he stopped to reach in his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band and got on one knee. 

"I'm asking you to marry me," he finished.

Naruto was speechless.

"_Say yes!" _his mind screamed.

"**_Kit. Say yes!" _**

But Naruto couldn't say it. He just had his mouth open, eyes wide and started shaking his head yes. He felt the ring slide on his finger and himself get pulled into an embrace and a passionate kiss.

"**_Kit, you're an idiot. At least you shook your head."_**

They pulled away after good three minutes.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too--" but was cut off when everything turned black.

* * *

He found himself in the pen he's been in for the past week. The door opened to reveal a gray haired man. 

"Orochimaru wants you now," said Kabuto, the snake man's assistant.

Naruto had no choice but to accept his "master's" orders. He needed to survive through this. He just had to keep his promises.

He got up and followed Kabuto to Orochimaru's chambers. He took out the gold ring that hung around his neck on a chain and held it tight.

"I hope you know I still love you, Sai." He whispered once he got to the doors of the snake bastard.

He put his necklace away and entered the door.

* * *

**Inside my Head**

_There's a point to this. It really is going to be a SasuNaru, but I have to put this in. Anyways, the next chapter will be up at around 5 o'clock. Until then, Chemo!_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Batered Uke **

**By: Chery D.**

**Beta-d by: IkiIki**

**Disclaimer for all the chapters:**

**I Do NOT Own Naruto... but, I sure wish I did**

* * *

**Part 1:**

-------_The Price of an Uke's Life__------_

* * *

The ship was getting nearer to the docks of the port. The _Sharingan _settled into the port as the 21 year old called out orders to the crew. The young man was standing and waiting patiently for the dinghy to be prepared. He had important trading business he needed to deal with. For his scheduled and much needed vacation would start immediately at the end of the meeting. The quicker he handled this situation the sooner he could sail East to relax. He deserved it, and with the constant persuasion of his crew, he decided to take a year off. Maybe even find himself a special companion.

Who is this young hard worker? None other than Uchiha Sasuke. The 6 ft, raven haired, pale skinned, brooding young man. He's been out at sea with his crew since he was 15. He has just recently killed his brother to avenge his clan's death. His brother, Itachi, killed his entire clan off to gain entry into an organization called Akatsuki. Sasuke trained for years until he was strong enough. It was the main reason he actually went to sea. He wanted to find the bastard that ruined his life, but after Itachi was dead, he grew accustomed to the sailor's life and went into trading business with his right hand man, Kakashi.

Kakashi had become like a father figure to Sasuke. He wore a mask covering most of his face, and his ninja forehead protector covered his left eye. He had silver hair, always had his rusty orange book, and was very lackadaisical. He gave Shikamaru a run for his laziness.

Thinking of Shikamaru reminded him of Konoha. His childhood home. He hasn't been there in over 6 years. It brought him back a few memories, but before he could start to reminisce on the old days, Kakashi came up to him to announce they had to leave for the palace now.

* * *

"_Oh Kami-sama. Will this man ever shut up? How does he do it? Just talk, and talk, and __damn it__. I need some damn earplugs," _thought Sasuke, who was currently taking a tour with the king, Kazuki.

The man wouldn't shut up. Yes, he was concerned about his rum that was just delivered. They would be staying for a while to finalize the payment and put everything in the record books, but if he had to listen to this man rant on and on about Kami knows what, he might have to chidori his ass.

They arrived at a slave market in the middle of the trade. Honestly, Sasuke didn't see why people would sell humans to others. The trade itself was disgusting. People getting bought from these high class businessmen. Please. High class people would see buying a slave was wrong.

He was about to tune into the king's conversation when he heard someone calling to him in his native language… Japanese.

He whipped his head towards the sound of the voice. He saw a slave that had a dirty blond head of hair, some rags covering his lower regions, but the lack of covering gave you quite a show. The slave was tanned and muscular but not too much. He had some weird markings around his belly button and whiskered markings on his cheeks. Three on each side, which reminded Sasuke of a fox.

"Can you understand me?" he shouted, and was desperately struggling against the guards.

For some reason the blond interested Sasuke. He asked the king if he could stop the guards so he could speak with the slave. Kazuki gave him a confused look, but with a flick of a hand, the slave was brought to the open carriage they were currently in.

"Please can you help me? You look Japanese, please, can you help me?" the smaller man asked.

"Are you Japanese?" asked Sasuke in Japanese.

"Yes. Can you get me out of here? Please, if you can take me home, my family will repay you for all your troubles," he said, sounding honest.

When Sasuke was about to reply, the slave was jerked away. "Please" was what he heard before a guard knocked him out.

"Why did you do that?" said Sasuke to the king.

"The market must go on, and so should we," said the king.

Sasuke felt like it was his duty to help the boy.

"Kazuki, let me buy this man," said Sasuke.

"Ahh. You want him, huh. He'd be a very good bed mate. He is one of the only submissive males left," said the king with a hearty laugh.

Sasuke turned his head around to hide the faint pink blush that was creeping onto his face.

"_This guy is a pervert. And what did he mean by submissive?" _thought Sasuke.

"No. I just want to buy his freedom."

The king immediately frowned at this.

"We can't sell slaves to Shinto believers."

With that, they were off. Sasuke couldn't argue with him because he was the king and he might lose his business.

Sasuke then started wondering if the thing about selling slaves to Shinto believers was a lie.

_"Let Kami guide you through your hard times…"_ he thought.

Sasuke then realized he had no idea what the slave was called.

* * *

Sasuke sat down next to the king while trying to devour the native food.

"_At least there are tomatoes," _Sasuke thought as he asked the royal next to him to pass the bowl of vegetables.

He was interrupted from eating by the king.

"Captain Uchiha. Do you know of The Lion Game?" he asked.

Sasuke had no idea what this game had anything to do with anything, but decided it was best to not voice his opinion.

"No. Unfortunately, I have no clue to what you're talking about," he answered honestly.

The king motioned to a slave that was near by and within a few moments the slave came with a small wooden box, which was carved beautifully. The king took the box and the slave bowed before retreating to his position. He opened the box to reveal two twelve faced dice. He took one of them out.

"These are Singa Mainam. One of them is the key for the Lion Game."

Sasuke started paying attention because he was now curious as to what the die was for. The king continued with his explanation.

"When a warrior wished to challenge his chief for leadership, he threw five times. Each symbol tests the strength, wisdom, or courage that a good leader must have. Swords or chess. Swimming or marksmanship. Diving or fighting the dragon. This symbol means unarmed combat. The hands of the gods determine what the challenger faces."

* * *

He couldn't believe he actually accepted the challenge. He was going to take part in The Lion Game all for a slave he didn't even know.

His thoughts wandered back to the slave. Was he waiting in a damp, dark, smelly cell, waiting for his help? He sent Kakashi to socialize with the staff to find out about the slave.

The palace servant that was showing him to his room left after she opened the door for the young captain. He walked into his chamber that the servant had showed to him. He entered a small luxurious common room and stopped in astonishment.

There, in the middle of the room, in a large rectangular cage was the blond slave, chained and staring at him with… the saddest eyes he had ever seen on any human.

* * *

**In My Head**

_Well, it's supposed to get better later on. Starting in the next chapter, Sasuke will start getting to know Naruto and why he is there. The games will start soon after. Leave a review for now._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Moonlight black rose, it seemed as if you wanted me to update (lol). Well anyways, on to chapter 2._

* * *

**Beta-d by:** IkiIki

* * *

Naruto jerked awake when he heard the sound of footsteps. Slavery taught him change was seldom for the better. He looked up when he heard the door open. He stared at the man whose eyes widened when he saw him. He stood and crossed the cage. He pushed himself against the cage and studied the man hungrily. It was then he realized that the man looked like "him". 

"Sai?" he almost whispered. He could not believe his eyes. His voice carried sadness, sorrow, relief, anger, guilt and other emotions.

Sasuke snapped out of his astonishment. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nani?" he asked in confusion. He didn't know a Sai.

Naruto soon realized that it wasn't his Sai. It couldn't be his Sai, for his Sai was dead.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected to see the slave so soon. Especially not caged in his room. 

Just then a loud growl came from the slave. The slave blinked and blushed and turned his head away. Sasuke scanned the room to find a bowl of fruit on a table. He walked towards it, carried it and placed it in front of the slave. The slave eyed the captain curiously.

"Here, you can eat it," he said trying to sound soothing.

The slave slowly reached past the bars and grabbed an apple. He ate it eagerly and devoured it within a minute. Then quickly ate the rest of the fruits in the bowl. Naruto let out a happy and content sigh when he finished and then looked up to see the raven was staring at him. His eyes grew big and he straightened.

"Sorry. I have forgotten my manners. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a little bow.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"_He couldn't possibly be a part of THE Uzumaki clan," _he thought.

"Uzumaki as in the Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki?" the Uchiha asked.

"Oh, that's my father," he said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Liar," Sasuke said.

"Eh? You bastard! I'm not a liar!" Naruto screamed.

"Uzumaki Arashi doesn't have a son," Sasuke said.

Naruto cast his head down.

"Not a lot of people know about me. I was secluded in the palace since my birth," he said, growing sad.

That piqued the Uchiha's interest.

"Why?"

Naruto looked up at the older man's face. Should he tell? No matter. Even if the man's motives were vile, he was the closest thing to freedom. He would diverge all his secrets if it could get him home.

"Do remember the nine-tail demon fox?" he paused to see the raven give him a nod.

"Well, it was sealed inside a new-born which was the Hokage's son. Me, but something went wrong," and the Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at this.

"My father was supposed to die when he sealed Kyuubi in me, but he didn't. It was supposed to be a self-sacrifice, but when he was still alive he thought he wasn't strong enough and thought this seal," he lifted his shirt to show the seal, "was unstable. So ever since I was born I was kept under close surveillance by my father and ROOT or ANBU members just to make sure the fox never came out," Naruto concluded.

"Oh!" he said looking down at the boy's physique. It was almost… feminine, but masculine.

"What's your name?" said Naruto, which brought the Uchiha back to reality.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke," he responded.

"Uchiha as in the Sharingan users?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know about my blood-line?"

"When you're locked up in the palace all your life, you read. There are all types of books in my dad's library. Scrolls on different jutsus, food, fairy tales and histories of honorific clans," he finished.

There was an awkward silence for a while, until the Uchiha headed towards his room and came out with a shirt.

"Do you want this?" offering it to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew big.

"Yes!" he screamed and reached to grab it. He hugged it and smelled it.

"This smells so good. So _clean._"

As Naruto lifted the tattered rag he was supposed to wear, the Uchiha turned around. Naruto found that reassuring. A man with a sense of decency to turn around, even if they were both guys. He put on the crisp clean navy blue shirt and it ended up almost to his knees. It wasn't until then that he was aware of how short he really was. Sasuke was about 6 ft, while he was only 5"9. At least it's not that much of a difference he thought.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me for you to help," he said.

"Hn," was the raven's answer.

* * *

Sasuke came from the bathroom that was in his room, to find the blond messing with his chains.

"How did you come to be in my room?" he asked.

Naruto looked up to reply.

"I don't know," he said. He didn't even try to hide his bitterness when he spoke the next time.

"Slaves aren't usually told why things happen to them."

"Oh. Sorry," he said awkwardly.

Naruto went back to fiddling with his chains, until Sasuke asked another question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Why are you a slave? If you were kept secluded at Konoha's palace, why are you here?"

"We came after my husband died… Sai. I met him when he was one of my guards but he died on a mission and I finally convinced my father to let me travel for two years to get over it," he said with his head cast down, with a few bangs covering his eyes.

"How long has it been?" Sasuke asked.

"Six months. That's why my father isn't looking for me. I told him not to bother us until after two years, but six months ago pirates attacked our ship, and they sold me off to slavery, where they… what got even worse was when they found out I'm a submissive. One of the only few left."

"Submissive?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of the demon sealed in me, it created a womb in me, allowing me to produce children. I'm rare, so all the gay perverts here thought I was the solution to their problem, until I fought back. Even without my chakra," he lifted his wrist to show a silver bracelet, very much like the one he was supposed to wear as so he didn't have any advantage in the Lion Game and the reason he couldn't get Naruto out of the cage. You needed chakra. "I fought, sometimes lost… but who wants a disobedient slave? That's how I ended up at the market. My last… _owner,_" he said with disgust evident in voice, "got a certain "member" of his anatomy bit right off," he said with a smirk.

"If you had the chakra, why didn't you fight back and what do you mean 'us' and 'we'?"

There was a silence until Sasuke could hear sobs.

"I was returning from the deck, when I saw the men with… with… they had a hostage in their arms as they had a knife at her neck. They had my daughter," he cried.

* * *

_A/N: I want to start the games in the next chapter, but for now you can check out my other works and leave a review._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The games finally start_

* * *

**Beta-d by:** IkiIki

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" 

"Call me Sasuke," said the raven as he put on his shirt. It was the morning of the first part of the Lion Game. He was supposed to meet the king for breakfast to discuss the exact rules of the game and the exact stakes of the game.

"Well… Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he replied back

"How exactly are you going to gain my freedom? I mean last night you said the king wouldn't let you purchase my freedom, so how are you going to get it?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, he offered me the chance to win your freedom," Sasuke stated as he pulled on his boots.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"They have a game here in which a civilian can challenge the king for leadership, but instead of leadership, I'll be playing for your freedom in this so called 'Lion Game'," he stated as he finished tying his shoes.

Naruto's eyes grew big when Sasuke said 'The Lion Game'. Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"I've read about the Lion Game. There are little records of what the game actually consists of, but in most trials the player hardly ever survives through his challenges," Naruto informed the raven.

Sasuke contemplated what the blond told him.

"_Am I ready to die… for him?" _

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room that the servant escorted him to. He was met by Kazuki and… Kakashi!

"Excuse me, your majesty, but where the hell have _you _been!" he pointed accusingly towards his steward.

Though he was twenty-one, out of character, and just acting childish, he couldn't help it when matters involved Kakashi. Kakashi just frustrated the hell out of him, but then he was a good sensei and steward when he wanted to be. Kakashi looked up from his… porn book? Was it a porn book? I mean how could Icha Icha: Tactics be porn… oh…

"Hm. Oh, yo!" he said lazily, turning back to his book, causing Sasuke to sweat-drop.

"_Argh! Stupid Kakashi," _he thought.

"I said, where the hell have you been?" he said in a dark matter.

"Well you asked me to find some information on your little slave, but when I heard that he was in your room, I saw no reason to inform you since you would already figure out for yourself. So I went to the ship to tell the crew we won't be setting sail anytime soon due to certain circumstances. This morning I came back to keep you company but now… I'm being agitated at your yelling," he said, not looking up from his book.

Sasuke was speechless, so he just glared at the man. I mean he couldn't say anything because Kakashi had done his job but he was still upset due to the fact he was gone and didn't even come by his room to inform him of anything.

"Ahem," came a voice.

Sasuke turned his head towards the owner of said voice to realize it was the king. He had completely forgotten that Kazuki was in the room.

"My humble apologies, your majesty," Sasuke said with a small bow, and headed towards the king's left, so he could begin his breakfast and discuss what he was going to barter in the game.

"I almost forgot that you are only twenty-one. You are much more mature then you should be when I see you… sometimes," he added, referring to the bickering that was held just a few minutes earlier.

"Hn," was his rude reply as he munched on the native bread, which tasted a little salty.

"Now, exactly what are the rules of the game?" asked Kakashi, as he sipped on the rice wine that was served to him by a nearby servant.

"This will be a Lion Game like none other. There will be certain rules devised just for you because you are not native to our land. Also, a judge will be present so if there were any disputes, we could easily solve them. I suggest the head of the Buddhist temple, Yalia Tanka, " he paused to receive a nod from Sasuke who knew that Buddhist priests were known for their fair judgment.

"The _Singa Mainam _have twelve faces that each feature a certain task. You will roll five times and perform the task given by the gods. Some of the tasks will require warrior courage and skill, others will need intellect. There are two that involveman's greatest pleasures and are far more enjoyable then any of the other tasks," he said with a grin.

"What are the special rules?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, due to the fact you're an outsider, you will be able to refuse one trial, but must re-roll if you think you will not be able to perform the task," Kazuki replied, causing Sasuke to nod.

"What constitutes winning?" he asked, just to make sure he understood everything perfectly.

"Completing all five tasks."

Sasuke asked the question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Can I actually die from attempting the tasks?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," the king said, causing Sasuke to flinch.

"But I won't allow the trial to go as far as to kill you. I want you alive," he said with a smirk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So me staying alive is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to be my personal shipping company for the next twenty years," the king said.

"No," was the curt reply.

"I'm willing to barter one rare and _beautiful _submissive. I believe that is fair," the king reasoned.

Sasuke couldn't argue with the logic. Naruto was indeed exceptionally gorgeous and looked better than most of the females he had slept with throughout the world, but twenty years? That was far too long.

"Yet, twenty years is a huge chunk of my life. How about five?" Sasuke bargained.

"Ten," said the king.

Sasuke contemplated the answer for a while.

"I'll agree to ten years, but whether I win or lose I will gain the slave's freedom, as well as you will locate his daughter that was separated from him," he said.

The king pondered the thought and grinned at the raven.

"Agreed."

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi walked towards the stadium, where the Lion Game would be held in a few minutes. They had just spent three hours recording the cargo and ordering the crew how to take off the shipment and they were ready for some action. The Lion Game seemed interesting but without the fact that if he lost he would be sacrificing a big chunk of his life... 

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" asked Kakashi, breaking the silence between the two.

"…"

"You are risking ten years of your life for a _slave_," Kakashi pushed.

"He's the Hokage's son," Sasuke replied.

This caused Kakashi's visible eye to widen.

"He's Arashi's son?" Kakashi asked, completely shocked.

"Yes… how do you know?" Sasuke responded as they finally reached the stadium.

"Naruto… he's the heir to the Konoha throne. He was considered a danger and was put under constant surveillance. He is also around you're a—" but was cut off when he realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him any longer.

When Kakashi looked at his younger boss he was shocked. Kakashi visible eye widened as he saw the raven with his mouth open with a dribble of drool on the corner of his mouth, eyes admiring, and not breathing. Kakashi followed Sasuke's gaze and realized what caused Sasuke's out of character behavior… Naruto.

Naruto was standing by the king with brightly shining, golden shackles, symbolizing he was still a slave. He was wearing orange form fitting robes, that usually women wear but with his feminine but masculine physic he looked absolutely incredible in them. His hair was washed as well as the rest of him, and the little glimpses of his sun kissed skin were radiating. Naruto was absolutely gorgeous.

"_If only I were 10 years younger…" _Kakashi thought, as he, too, gazed at the magnificent man.

* * *

Sasuke was amazed at the sight of the slave. Yes, he knew Naruto was attractive, but now... Naruto was like a god when he was clean, but Sasuke snapped out of his trance when he glanced into the blonde's eyes. They were somewhat empty. Like he was somewhat... hollow. 

It was then Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't smiling and that he was saddened. He seemed so… so… broken. The fiery spirit he had gotten to learn about the night before as well as the early morning, his determination to save his daughter, and how he wanted so much to be the greatest Hokage, just vanished. Like it never existed.

Sasuke didn't get much time to dwell in his thoughts too much, or his analysis of the distressed beauty, because the king started talking.

"Welcome, my people. Today is the beginning of a Lion Game, which will be played by a foreigner," and the crowd, which was fairly large, gasped. "Captain Sasuke Uchiha."

There were murmurs and pointing directed at the last Uchiha heir, but Sasuke didn't flinch at the sudden attention. He just stood there with a stoic expression.

"Settle down. Yes, I know this is a historical event, but we must keep peace," Kazuki announced and the crowd quieted.

"Captain Uchiha will be playing not for leadership but this man," the king said, as he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto immediately flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha. But he didn't get a chance to dwell on the matter for too long because the king started talking again.

"Now, Captain, cast your first throw," Kazuki said, gesturing to Yalia, who stood a few feet in front of Sasuke and a small wooden table.

Sasuke nodded towards the king and headed towards the aging monk. Sasuke bowed his head while taking the twelve-sided die. He jingled it in his hand for a few seconds, thoroughly rotating the die, and it fell onto the table. There was a still silence, which allowed a magnified echo of the stopping die, which landed on a zigzag pattern.

The king came forward and announced the task.

"The Cliff of Sorrows! You, captain, must climb that cliff," he said pointing towards a mountain side, made of some darkened coal, "and hang your banner. It will be a solo climb and you must rappel back," he explained.

"Why is it called the 'Cliff Of Sorrows'?" inquired Kakashi.

"Because my nation has tried to be conquered twice by enemy forces but as many as 200 died trying to make it past the cliff. They never got past it, and my nation has remained safe," he explained.

"Oh," Kakashi said and went towards a chair, sat down and opened his book.

Sasuke thought about the situation for a while. Yes, he could climb… one must learn while training under Kakashi, but it would take a while since he couldn't use chakra.

"If I am to hang a banner, your majesty, I must go to my ship and get my country's flag," he said.

Before the king could respond, Naruto, for the first time that day, interrupted.

"You could use this," he said, untying one of the many scarves he was wearing.

"Very well. You can just use the scarf," the king said as Sasuke proceeded to walk towards the chained blond.

"Please, don't fall," Naruto said, with the first flick of emotion in his eyes that Sasuke had seen all day.

"Don't worry. I won't, but it will take a while," he said as he tied the silky orange scarf around his waist, so it wouldn't bother him later on.

Sasuke turned toward the king and announced, "This will take a while, and I hope I make it boring for you to watch." And with that, he headed towards the mountain and started climbing.

* * *

Sasuke was about mid way to the top when out from under a rock a lizard came and flicked it's tongue, causing Sasuke to momentarily lose his balance. He could hear a few gasp, but quickly regained his composure. He didn't want to give the people the satisfaction and entertainment of him falling. Besides, he needed to save Naruto. 

Thinking of the extremely attractive blond caused a rush of adrenaline, which in turn, made him climb faster, and his mind to wonder what happened to the blond to cause him to be so emotionless. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the mountain, tying the scarf to a ragged rock. It sort of made him feel like a medieval knight, placing the banner of his beloved in a championship.

"_Argh! This is so frustrating. I shouldn't be having these thoughts!" _he thought angrily, for a while, but as he started his descent after wiping sweat from his brow, he then thought, _"Why shouldn't I be having these thoughts?" _

* * *

It took around 3 hours, but Sasuke did it. He accomplished his task, and when he caught Naruto's smile and gaze he saw a gleam of happiness in those deep, memorizing, beaut—

"Well done Captain! You have conquered a feat some of my men couldn't even complete. Until tomorrow," the king said with a smile.

Still dazed by Naruto's small private smile, he replied with "Yes. Until Tomorrow."

* * *

_Well...Hmm...The games become more...hmm...can't explain it. The next one I find a bit funny, the third; very deep, while the last is...OMG! There are five in all, but this part of the story will be done in 4 more chapters, and then I will get into the next part: The Price of a Child's Life. So...Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kay, Now I know I haven't updated in three months…but here's an update :) It came out angsty... _

* * *

**Beta-d by:** IkiIki

* * *

Almost silent footsteps opened the door to the cage, which caused Naruto to wake up immediately. Slavery and Orochimaru taught him that night calls for him were never good. He sat up and alert. He saw Haku and face instantly showed the dread he was feeling.

Haku isn't someone who is depressing at all. He's soft spoken, kind and beautiful. Hell, Haku was gorgeous, even prettier than his friend Sakura, but where Haku was assigned to take Naruto was depressing.

Haku was a Japanese boy who ran away with his lover Zabuza when their village called Mist didn't accept their homosexual relationship because neither were submissive males. They ran away to this island so they could love freely, but the king, Kazuki, took a liking to Haku. The king ordered Haku to his bedchambers and for two years Haku was a victim of rape constantly. When his lover Zabuza found out, he wanted to flee the island to escape the man, for he knew he and Haku would die if they tried to retaliate. The king found out about the plan and out of fear of losing the sight of Haku's beauty offered them a deal no one would pass up. He would stop raping Haku, if he were to stay in the castle and work for him. He also promised a room for the two as well as meals, while they kept their earnings. It was a great deal and they would never encounter an opportunity like this, especially with their lack of education and noble blood. They accepted and have been here for five years now.

"Hi, Haku. How are you?" I asked politely, while Haku unlocked my chains.

"Hi, Naruto. I'm fine, and you?" he replied, helping me up.

Now isn't that the most rhetorical I've ever come across. You're about to send me to hell and you want to know how I am.

"I could be better," I reply, keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Zabuza is waiting for us outside."

"Okay," I reply meekly and follow Haku out the door.

The three of us walked through a labyrinth of hallways until we came to a great mahogany door. Haku knocked on it three times before a rough 'enter' was heard. Haku and Zabuza opened the door and led me inside where the king was waiting in a nightgown. Then the two left and Naruto was faced with King Kazuki by himself.

* * *

"You know what to do," the king said, standing in front of Naruto, but Naruto did not move, which made Kazuki aggravated.

The king took Naruto's chin in a firm grip that made Naruto have to stable himself on his tiptoes.

"I said you know what to do, or will I have to remind you with some toys?" the king threatened.

Naruto paled. He hated those sticks he called toys. They hurt even worse when the king rammed into him. Naruto shook his head no and got on his knees, opening the king's robe. He was faced with a rather large full fledge hard arousal. He gulped and went to work on sucking, licking, and nipping on the flesh, knowing that biting a piece off like he did with Orochimaru will end his life and he could not do so for he had to get his daughter back.

The king was getting impatient and grabbed blond locks forcing all of himself into Naruto's mouth and back of his throat, in which started to choke Naruto, but the king didn't let up and forced fucked Naruto's mouth. Kazuki eventually spilled his seed into Naruto's burning throat and he had no other choice but to swallow the bitter fluid.

"Good," the king groaned out letting go of Naruto's head, in which gave him the opportunity to cough violently.

The king threw off his robe and ordered the blond to follow him to his bed and Naruto did. Once Naruto was laid down in front of the king, he started kissing the blonde's lips viciously. Naruto felt something poking him and he realized that the king was hard again.

"Because you made me come so well, I'll give you a reward. I'll prepare you this time, so turn around," the king said with his lust evident in his voice.

Naruto turned around obediently; knowing the consequences for his refusal would be great, so he did as he was told.

* * *

Haku washed the blood, sweat, tears and semen off of Naruto as he bathed him for the day's Lion Game challenge. He knew what Naruto was going through. Hell, he had two years of experience. Kazuki was a cruel, hard, and sadistic bastard, who put up a cover in business and politics, but behind closed doors…

Haku didn't like how the king's actions were affecting the boy, because those blue eyes that had determination for finding his daughter were now becoming hollow. He wished he could do something, anything, but like his lover said, he couldn't interfere with the king's affairs.

* * *

Naruto was in pain.

Immense pain.

Though the king had prepared him like he said he would, the blond didn't want it and when the king forced his arousal into an unwilling and unrelaxed hole, the pain was strong.

Immensely strong.

He may even have to say it was more painful than when he gave birth to his daughter.

And child rearing is supposed to be the most extreme pain.

But during the sex it felt as if he was being ripped into two, like he was a virgin again, but the pain didn't ease, like when he was a virgin. It got worse.

Also, it felt as if not only his body was being ripped in two but his soul as well.

And that was beyond painful.

It was destructive.

* * *

Captain Uchiha awoke from his slumber around mid morning and went to take care of his morning rituals in the wash and bathing room. Once he returned to his room fresh he opened his door to the common room to find out that Naruto was missing from his cage. He cursed his lack of chakra from the bracelet, to not be able to sense another presence, while they took his blond. Instantly alert and wanting to know where they had taken the blond beauty he failed to realize there was another person in his rooms.

"The slave has been taken to be prepared for the Lion Game."

If Sasuke was any less of a man, he might have jumped in shock knowing that there was a tall, muscled, shark fanged man that caught him by surprise, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The tall man bowed and said, "I am Zabuza, a servant for his majesty. He has ordered my lover to take the blond slave to be prepared to be presentable for the Lion Game, after a few _rough _activities. I am also to escort you to the stadium after you have consumed your breakfast, but as of right now, we are currently behind schedule and the games will begin shortly, so we must leave now." He finished in a tone that clearly stated 'don't question me' and Sasuke didn't and followed Zabuza out the door, feeling a bit better that Naruto was okay.

* * *

The morning began the same way.

Cheering, wonderment, and another cast of the _Singa Mainam_. Naruto still looked as heavenly as before, but his eyes were still hollow, yet when Naruto realized Sasuke was staring he gave him another private smile and Captain Uchiha returned the smile with a smirk of his own.

The die rolled in pale hands, then fell onto the table. Yalia called out.

"Fighting the dragon."

"What dragon?" Sasuke questioned.

Dragons did not exist.

"The dragon is from the Komodo Island. They are called ora there," Kazuki explained.

"For centuries, they have been bred here for their fighting abilities. In this challenge, you will face an ora and retrieve a gem from its neck, only armed with a small dagger."

* * *

While the king's men were setting everything up for the challenge, Sasuke went to talk to Naruto.

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the man.

"I'm fine. It would be nice if I knew what everyone was saying though. I only understand about five people here," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in reply.

"So what's happening now?" Naruto asked as he looked anywhere but at the Uchiha.

"I am to face a thing called an ora and retrieve a gem from its neck to win," Sasuke explained.

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ora, ora, ora… from the Camando Island?" he asked.

"Close. The Komodo Island. You've heard of it?"

"If I remember correctly, it doesn't spit fire like a fairytale dragon, but it does has such a foul mouth, that within a day of it biting anyone, the person dies," he explained.

Before the young captain could reply, he was called down to face the ora.

* * *

"Am I allowed to actually kill the beast to obtain the gem?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't," Kazuki advised. "Oras are considered sacred and killing one will cause you to receive great misfortune."

"_Wonderful," _Sasuke thought as he entered the ring to see a seven-foot, fat, scaly, horrid lizard.

* * *

"Well, this is unfair," Sasuke said in frustration as he dodged yet another swipe of the ora's tail.

"This ghastly dragon has the advantage. I can't kill you, but I'll bet you don't feel the same way about me," he said, talking to himself, until he stopped realizing that talking was distracting as he barely dodged another swipe.

"You're fast, but your aim needs vast improvement," Sasuke said, as the dragon became immobile.

Reptiles tended to be less active than warm-blooded creatures, so while the ora stayed still, Sasuke edged his way to the dragon from behind and jumped on it. He wrapped himself around its torso and neck until it stopped moving. Letting go of his arms, he retrieved the small dagger and cut through the rope to take the gem. Moving as fast as he could, he ran and jumped the gate that held the ora.

The crowd cheered as Sasuke handed the gem to the king.

"Congratulations. Yet another victory," Kazuki said.

"Right," he said, not really paying attention. He wanted to catch his breath.

The king released him and Sasuke went to Naruto, who was beaming.

"You did it!" he said, latching his hands around Sasuke's neck hugging him.

Before Naruto could stop himself, he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Realizing what he did, his eyes widened and he blushed. He also started sputtering out apologies.

"S-sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. Sorry," he said.

"Naruto, don't be," Sasuke interrupted, before the blond stressed himself out.

Naruto stopped and looked back up at the Uchiha and smiled. The Uchiha smirked back and couldn't help that his smirk changed into a small smile, for he could feel the burning sensation of the kiss on his cheek.

"_How is he doing this to me?" _Sasuke thought.

If a simple kiss on the cheek did that, how could other things that Naruto did do to him affect him?

* * *

**A/N:** _Kay, Next I update will be on my birthday (the 25th), but until then, leave a review! _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Okay...the third task! Oh and happy 15th birthday to ME!_

* * *

**Beta-d by: **IkiIki

* * *

Naruto was led by his golden shackles to Captain Uchiha's rooms as the young captain discussed some issues with Kakashi. Once he was locked in his cage, the king's guards left the room, leaving Naruto to deal with his small surroundings.

Eventually, his thirst settled in and he went to go retrieve his water kettle, but only to find that a maid had moved it. It was on a small table near the door and he couldn't reach it even if he was dying of thirst. His lack of power over his most basic needs swamped and flooded his sanity. Damn the chains that bound him to the lack of any freedom!

He started cursing loudly and thrashed his chains against the bars that surrounded him, causing the walls to jangle as well. How could anyone endure the hell on earth that was slavery? What vile thought possesses a man to believe that they have the right to own another and make them suffer such a cruel and damned life! The worst of all, how long could he endure this wretched life before he went mad?

The commotion caused a young maid, no older then 12, to enter the room in which Naruto was being contained. The look on her face showed she was frightened of the hysterical man in the cage, and once Naruto saw the look on the girl's face he immediately calmed down.

Desperate, he tried his weak interpretation of the island's language to ask for what he needed.

"_Please… water," _he said in a heavy and thick accent, but the girl understood.

She went to retrieve the water and settled it down in front of his hands. She then went to retrieve some rice and heavy seasoned soup from another room and set it in front of Naruto before she left after Naruto said a 'Thank You'. Once he finished with his small, but much appreciated meal, he allowed himself to cry.

He sobbed for being so weak. He hated the fact that he needed the aid of a small girl to gain his basic needs of food and drink. He hated how he couldn't protect his child from the terror of slavery. Hell, Sasuke must think he's a fool to think that his daughter was safe, when she could very much be dead or even worse, being used as a sex toy. He hated feeling so helpless, but eventually the sobs quieted down, because sheer and utter boredom won out against his anguish.

* * *

Sasuke didn't return until it was around three and by then Naruto had removed any signs of his previous broken state by taking a small amount of his precious water to pad his eyes, so the puffiness and redness was gone, but Sasuke only returned to tell him some news.

"I must go to my ship and won't return until tomorrow's challenge," he told the slave.

Naruto suppressed a stab of fear that Sasuke might not return.

"Can you bring me back a book?" he asked, but Sasuke realized that the blond asked to make sure that he would return.

"You don't trust easily, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked into the man's eyes and realized he should just tell the truth.

"I-I used to, but slavery changes people and not for the better either. I've lost the habit," Naruto said, sadly gripping one of the many bars that separated them.

Sasuke enclosed his hand around Naruto's and said, "You don't need to worry. I'll return."

"For some reason, I trust in what you're saying. Hell, if I have anyway of escaping, I need to trust in you, but I still worry. Even if the best happens and I find Sora, my daughter, and we return to Konoha, I wonder what will happen if my father finds out."

"Will he condemn you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. My father would never do such a thing. He's too honorable to do so and I'm his only heir. What I'm afraid of is that if he were to find out about what has happened, he will set things up so that I'll have my security team again but twice as big and protective. He won't trust me to leave again and I'll stay stuck in the palace forever. It'll be like slavery all over again, but without as much pain," Naruto explained.

"You need to stop worrying. It is not your fault you're here, and by the way you describe your father, he will see that and cannot blame and punish you. By the way the competitions are going, the best _will _happen. But for now, I must go. You should probably get some sleep because you seem tired, unless there is anything I can get for you," Sasuke asked.

"No. I'm fine. You can leave."

Sasuke turned to leave until he remembered Naruto's request.

"Is there any preference in books that you would want?"

"No. Anything is good," Naruto said.

"Okay," he replied turning once more before Naruto called out again.

"Goodbye." Which came out as more of a question then a parting.

"No. See you later." And with that, the Captain was gone.

* * *

The king sent for him again and he was in terrible pain again as Haku set him in the bath to be washed.

He knew it would be painful if he didn't try to relax, but he couldn't because he really did NOT want it.

* * *

By the time Sasuke returned to do his third task, Naruto was already standing by the king's side as usually, glowing, though inside, he was dying in depression.

Sasuke rolled the die and Yalia called out, "Dancing with Fire!" then Kazuki explained.

"You must walk across a path of burning coal."

"You must be kidding me," Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"No, I'm not _kidding _you. It's a right of passage on this island. A boy walks across the path to show that he is ready to become a man. If he comes from it unscathed, he is a man and only a man can become a ruler of a nation," Kazuki explained.

"And I suppose you did this?" the skeptical raven asked.

"When I was thirteen. Now take off your sandals so you can complete the task."

Sasuke froze. Wait a minute. Take _off _my sandals.

"I'm supposed to do this barefoot?" asked the confused captain.

"But of course!"

"No."

"What?"

"I invoke my right to refuse a trial," the captain said.

"Are you sure? This is one of the easiest tasks in the Lion Game," Kazuki prompted.

"I appreciate your encouragement, but I will not do this," Sasuke said.

"Okay, but first, we mustn't waste such a good fire," Yalia said.

The monk took off his sandals and went to go stand by the beginning of the burning coal. His eyes blanked into this solemn look and he proceeded to cross.

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh at the ridiculous look the man had as if he was in a trance, or to cringe as he saw the man's feet touch the coal, so he did neither and remained silent.

Yalia finished and he went back to normal.

"Now, cast the die," Kazuki said and Sasuke did, landing on a blank face.

He realized that someone was covering the already used trails, because there was no point in redoing a task again.

"Re-roll, Captain."

And Sasuke did so, but this time landing on a face blowing out flames of some sort.

"Ah. The gods must be pleased with you, for have just rolled 'The Breath of Fire', one of the two pleasures in the Lion Game," the king announced.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sasuke questioned.

"You are to match me, drink for drink, while reciting poetry," the king said with a cocky smile.

"And this is a test for leadership?" captain Uchiha asked, a bit skeptical.

"A leader must be able to give orders whether they have a clear mind or if they are intoxicated. The poetry is just so that we can determine a winner. In honor of your culture, we'll do haikus."

"So, we match drink for drink, and the one who can say a complete and correct haiku poem, will win?"

"Exactly, but let's not limit it to just nature."

"Okay."

* * *

Naruto was amazed by how much alcohol the two men could consume. He didn't understand what haikus Kazuki was saying, but a drunken Sasuke started reverting back to Japanese and his poetry was quite good.

"_We are opposites_

_Straining through separation_

_I hope our love lasts" _he heard Sasuke say and thankfully Yalia knew Japanese or Sasuke would have lost.

This caused Kazuki to start referring to Japanese.

"Ah Captain. You know of Chery Dee's work. (I couldn't resist XP)"

"I like how they are worded."

Then it was Kazuki's turn.

"_The silent ninja_

_Returning after three years_

_Back to his blond love"_

"That was from one of her later works."

"Hn," the Uchiha muttered and said his poem:

"_The dark and the light_

_Becoming one through their love_

_Opposites attract,"_ Sasuke said before gulping down the next drink.

They had switched to rum because rice wine wasn't getting them drunk enough. It took thirty minutes before a winner was declared.

"_His heart was shattered_

_When his love left for power_

_His soul cries for him," _slurred a very drunk Uchiha, but still he shot down the glass of rum.

"_Angels guide his soul _

_Out of…" _but that was how far Kazuki got before he threw up.

"The winner, captain Uchiha!" Yalia called out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled, in which Naruto smiled back.

"Greats," the Uchiha slurred, before he, too, threw up and promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay...I couldn't help but put some of my haikus in here, but it's my birthday and I can do whatever the hell I want to. Anyways, I don't know the next time I'll update cause I'm lazy, procrastinate and not very...prudent with my work. Anyways, leave a review for now :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away."_

-The Movie Evita

* * *

Captain Uchiha woke up with an immense displeasure regarding his sleeping situation. He was placed uncomfortably upon the very hard ground, his eyes were in the exact position sunlight drifted in through the windows and his head had steady pounding which signaled a massive hangover. As he struggled to lift himself up while feeling completely drained, he was not looking forward to having to do another challenge. Yet he knew he had to. He looked over to the cage to see that Naruto was looking at him and with a small smile.

"Sasuke, you look like shit." The blond said with mirth laced in the declaration.

Sasuke mustered up a weak smile.

"I feel like shit as well." He replied.

"Kakashi-san came in earlier. He told me to inform you that today there will not be another trial. It is customary that after this test that there be a day of rest immediately after. I suppose it's due to hangovers."

Sasuke could just kiss the gods that allowed for him to be able to sleep off his headache.

"I am surprised though. You held your liquor quite well. I know I can't do such a task." Naruto told Sasuke.

"As a sailor, you're taught from a young age how to party. We spend much time at sea, and the times we dock, it's encouraged to have a good time. But not that good of time." Sasuke said, effectively causing them both to chuckle.

"But I was never one to party. This was the first time since my 18th birthday that I got that drunk. Kakashi wanted me to be truly what I am: a young man. But, I still have my duties to my crew and such, so I never had too much fun." Sasuke told the blond.

"I know how you feel. Believe me…responsibilities to others have always prevented me from having fun. The one chance I get, look what happens." Naruto said with sad eyes.

"May I tell you a secret?" The captain asked the bound man.

"Who could I tell?" Naruto said.

"Well…there is Kakashi, but never mind that. I trust that you wouldn't tell him."

"No. I won't if that is your wish." Naruto replied.

"I have always finished everything I've started and sometimes I believe that it's led me to my pain. Did you know I was a murderer?" Sasuke told Naruto, as he slid into a sitting position against the cage.

"No. I didn't know." Naruto said softly, thus causing a reassurance in Sasuke to continue.

"I have never in my life wanted to kill someone then when I finally found my brother. I enjoyed it. When I saw his chest stop moving, knowing that blood no longer pumped through his body, I was so ecstatic. But after all those years of searching and finally avenging my family, I realized how unhappy I was. That killing Itachi," Naruto took in a sharp breath for he remembered the news that spread throughout the palace of when the Uchiha Clan was no more, "led to a deep depression I had. I thought to myself afterward, 'Now what?' I was at a complete lost as to what purpose I had. For years I've held no purpose and you know what? It is the most heart breaking experience." Sasuke confessed to Naruto.

Naruto could hear and feel the sorrow in the Captain's voice.

"But, this Lion Game has given me a purpose. I believe it's my purpose to help others. So as a repayment for my duty to you, when we reach Konoha, will you help me regain my shonobi status?" Sasuke said as looked at the blond.

Naruto gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Yes. I will." And with that, the Captain got up to the other rooms and went to rest. But not without thanking Naruto a warm smile.

* * *

Sasuke rolled the die on the next morning as the Lion Game resumed. Finally the die stopped on two figures in a fighting stance. Sasuke didn't need an explanation as to what his next task was.

"Who am I to fight?"

"Me." The king said, and the crowd went wild from the announcement.

The two were to fight until the other said they give. So basically, the king had to say he was tired first, because Sasuke knew he couldn't give up. He looked at the blond and Naruto mouthed a 'Good Luck', and with the reassurance, he was to the center of the ring.

With a bow to the king, the fight began.

* * *

Sasuke charged towards the king, and the king blocked Sasuke kick with a grunt. They have been at it for 20 minutes now, and the fighting has been taking a toll.

Kazuki, growled at the Uchiha. He hated losing, but his age played a factor in his endurance. If he were to get his ass kicked, he'll look bad in front of his followers, but he wouldn't just allow the Captain to just win. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off a powerful male in the prime of his youth, but to just lose?

And then it hit.

"I give up. I'm sorry my Captain, but I can't allow such a pleasant face to be ruined by battle." He said quite loudly and showy.

As if it was just a game.

The Captain couldn't have cared less that the King was trying to evade embarrassment. It was still another win, and one less obstacle that had been overcome.

* * *

**A/N:** Last time I updated this story I just turned 15. Now I'm turning 17 and I feel horrible for such a long hiatus. I hope you all can forgive me.

_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I'm updating...I think this story will be updated once every 3-4 weeks, because I was taking mental notes on how I did things and realized how lazy I am. It took me two weeks just to write one paragraph. Bad me._

_Also, this is the last chapter to the first part of the story, The Price of an Uke's Life.  
_

* * *

"_We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."_

_-Kenji Miyazawa

* * *

_

"The gods must love you. You have rolled for your final challenge the second of the pleasures in this game: Worshiping the Goddess!" Kazuki yelled out, causing the crowd to go wild.

Sasuke held an idea as to what the task entitled, but the challenge's title was too vague. He remained silent as Kazuki began to explain the challenge.

"You must publicly have sexual relations with the slave submissive you're fond of." The king said with a smile.

Shocked with the requirements of the task, he quickly gaped at Naruto, who stood concerned, not knowing what was wrong.

"How is this test for leadership?" Sasuke demanded.

Glaring at the young captain, Kazuki answered.

"A king must be able to breed strong healthy sons for future kings and beautiful daughters for national treaties. Without the ability to reproduce and pass down a name, what good is the king?"

"But surely you could find someone else instead of Naruto!" The Uchiha screamed.

"The entire Lion Game has been about the slave. You have gambled your life on his behalf and sacrificed for it as well. The fates have bound you to him and for that, he is the goddess in your world—He is whom you are to have and none other will fit." Kazuki explained.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that Kakashi was explaining to him what was happening, and with Kakashi's final words of explanation, there upon Naruto's face was a look of horror. He could not do the act with the blond and faced Kazuki once more.

"My apologies your majesty, but I cannot disgrace him by completing the Lion Game. I must— "

Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi, who was now standing next to him, "He will do it, sire."

Sasuke looked at his subordinate in disbelief and then turned himself to look up at Naruto who help a look of sorrow in his eyes, but Sasuke knew what he was thinking. He was concerned about his freedom and if having sex with another man was his ticket out, he would concede.

Sasuke turned back to the king and asked for one request.

"Your majesty, for my personal beliefs, I cannot publicly fornicate. Can it somehow be done privately?"

"No. How else will we know if you fulfilled your duty."

After a long absence of speaking, Yalia chose to voice his thoughts.

"Your majesty, I have a compromise that might be of use. The captain will still fornicate publicly, but with only you and myself to witness their act. A judge and one witness should suffice to determine that the act was done."

And with that explanation, the rules for the final task was determined.

* * *

Sasuke was led to a room 20 minutes later by a servant. The room held Naruto (who had been led off earlier), stripped of his clothing and chained to a table top that held a few pillows. There would be no modesty in their act and to emphasize the situation, Yalia and Kazuki were less than 5 feet away from the table. Front and center.

Sasuke groaned mentally.

Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing, feeling disgusted with himself. Sasuke could not believe how strong Naruto remained strong throughout this whole ordeal. He felt humiliated by just stripping to his nudity in front of the king and judge. He could not imagine how it felt to do this all the time and then be raped. He swore right then and there that this moment would be the last for the blond.

The captain lifted himself up onto the table and turned for confirmation from the judge, who shook his head.

It was time.

Sasuke looked to his right and found personal lubricant.

"_This should ease the pain"_ Sasuke thought, as he coated his fingers with the substance. He used his index finger to circle the blond's entrance, before pushing into the tight heat. He worked the finger to lube up the inside, before he inserted the others, stretching the blond to the maximum that his fingers would allow.

Sasuke leaned down across Naruto's back and whispered gently into the blond's ear,"I will be gentle." And the captain got a muffled cry in response.

* * *

"I will be gentle" was whispered in his ear, and Naruto could not voice his thoughts on hearing the words, because he was in a state of inner turmoil.

He was once again being deprived of his dignity and the worst part of it all was that he could not have the satisfaction loathing the man who was fucking him. He could not bring himself to hate the captain.

He could not hate his savior.

* * *

Sasuke liberally lubed his hardness with the oil that was provided for him, and lined up with the entrance to the blond. Taking a deep breath, he pushed into the blond and groaned. He was lost in the sensation of the moist heat. He had been so long deprived of the pleasure, so like a boy on his first try, he exploded without moving.

He barely caught himself from forcing his weight on the blond before he heard the laughter of the king.

"Captain! I would have expected more from you, but you ejaculate, thus proving yourself fertile. You have won the Lion Game, the submissive, and have given me one of the best laughs of my life." Kazuki said from the said, before getting up and leaving the room. Perhaps to inform his followers of the results. Yalia unlocked the chains from Naruto and then followed behind the king.

Sasuke slipped out of Naruto and began to wipe himself off. He wanted to say something—anything—to the blond, but was stopped by a look from the tear stained face of Naruto.

"_I have won his freedom, but at what price?"_ Were the Uchiha's last thoughts.

* * *

A/N: So lovelies...this is seriously how the book goes, but of course set to Sasuke and Naruto. How was it? Oh yeah! I need a Beta for a few of my stories, send me a PM if you would like the job :) So until next time, peaces.

_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._

* * *


End file.
